


Wave the white flag (that means surrender)

by PeachyYoonmin



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Watersports, biting kink, bus journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has been stepping carefully around Patrick for the last few days, he's been awfully quiet after Pete mentioned something and just when he thinks it's a bad thing, he finds out he's wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave the white flag (that means surrender)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge watersports kink, so does my friend...so I wrote this for her

It's been 10 days since Pete had mentioned the words Patrick thought he'd never hear, and honestly Pete is terrified he's lost yet again ANOTHER friend. It was just a harmless conversation about fans, which led to fanfiction which then, after a few drinks, led to a Q for Q. The game was fun and all...until Pete crossed the line.

"So....do you have any weird kinks?" Pete asked his friend, sitting opposite him. Patrick looked down at his lap and blushed. The blush however, suddenly turned to anger and for no reason Patrick began to shake. "Pete. This isn't 2007. We're BOTH happily in love and grown men, this shit was okay back in the van but not now." Pete went to touch Patrick's shoulder but quickly decided it'd be best to try and just calm him down, he was a little drunk after all. "Patrick I was just asking, it's a Q for Q and our version has no boundaries. I think you're a little drunk" Patrick looked at Pete and nodded. "I'm sorry. You know how I get."

After a few moments of Patrick babbling apologies to Pete, he calmed down and he carried on. "Um...yeah I do actually" Patrick looks up to Pete and is about to say something when his nerves kick in, his stomach ties in knots over the alcohol he'd consumed. Pete looks concerned, then angry, then scared, then disgusted. Patrick threw up on Pete's leg before blacking out. That's the last thing he remembers, but Patrick throwing up and passing out won't stop Pete finding out his kink. 

~~~~~

It's a party night on the Cobra bus, Patrick decided to flee after Ryland and Nate got into a full-on fist fight over some crisps, but stayed around off the bus and saw as Gabe fucked William outside on the side of the bus. Moans filled the air and Patrick thought he was going to lose it if he got off like this, so he ran into the FOB bus and found himself alone, or at least he thought he was. He made his way to the bathroom and the door was open, so he went in but was greeted by Pete. He quickly turned around from the toilet, not realising his stream was now hitting Patrick's thigh, Pete was waiting for him to start yelling but he didn't. He stood there, admiring Pete's glistening cock, the last few drops beading at his slit with what was once a golden stream. Patrick turned around quickly to walk out the door and hope to god Pete didn't see how turned on he was but it was too late. Pete turned Patrick around and kissed him roughly, Patrick going stiff but soon relaxing, Pete cupped Patrick's cock and noticed how hard he was from this. "Is this your kink?" Pete whispered into Patrick's neck, slowly grazing his fingers across Patrick's growing bulge and hearing Patrick moan as he bit down on his neck. Patrick nearly fell. "Y-Yes. And the biting" he whimpered. Pete was all teeth from then. He lowered himself to get head level with Patrick's crotch and mouthed at the quickly dampening fabric. 

Pete slowly undid Patrick's zipper and lowered his jeans and boxers, licking around the head as Patrick hissed. He took Patrick into his mouth in no time and was about to finish him off, when he felt him heavy and not as hard in his mouth. "Pete s-stop I have to...please" Pete popped off Patrick for a second and looked up at him, smiling but shaking his head. At this point, Patrick really had to pee and he was going to let go if he wasn't careful. "No stop. Ah. Pete. No" Patrick stuttered. Pete kept going and going, swirling his tongue around him and hollowing his cheeks until Patrick was at his limit. He tried to get out of Pete's grasp but it was no use, he felt himself closer with the need to come than to pee, when Pete pulled off.

Patrick looked at him, gasping and needing, he needed to go, but Pete had other plans. "No. You either hold on for a little longer, or you piss in me. Got it? However, if you piss in me within 5 minutes, you can't come." Pete's words were like poison, but Patrick was too far gone to even care. He had to pee so bad and he was so fucking close it was too much all at once. "P-Pete?"  
"No Patrick, it's only been 2 minutes. I said no and you will do what I say, got it?" Patrick nodded. As it came up to 3 minutes, Patrick felt himself let go a little, a few drops landing on Pete's tongue and Pete looked up at him angrily. "What did I say? 2 more minutes, okay. Thats it." 

It was easy for Pete to say, he didn't have to go. As the last minute came up, Patrick was almost seeing stars he was holding back so much. "30 seconds" Pete said, and got back to work on Patrick" Another few drops leaked and Patrick thought this was it. This was going to be the end, but just as he thought that "5...4...3...2...1" And that was it. Patrick gasped as he let his stream fill Pete's mouth, strong and desperate. He felt Pete still working on him and when he looked down, he completely lost it. Below him, Pete was swallowing his stream in big gulps, some of it escaping his mouth and running down the side of his lips, dripping onto his jeans and creating small wet patches. It took two more swallows before Patrick came and shook as his orgasm hit him. Pete swallowed and stood up, wiping cum and piss from his mouth, the taste both sweet and bitter all at once. 

"Next time you want to keep something from me, don't even think about keeping it, because I will find out" Pete walked out the small bus bathroom and went to join William, Joe, Andy and the cobras. Patrick finally came back to earth and saw his surroundings. There was piss on the floor, a cum stain on his jeans and he was fully exposed, cock still out and all. 

"I will." Patrick promised.


End file.
